Etre maudit selon Severus
by Lotis et Lola
Summary: Pourquoi Severus estil Severus? Et pourquoi estil attiré par Weasley? .Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Etre maudit selon Severus

**Résumé**: Pourquoi Severus est-il Severus? Et pourquoi trouve-t-il attirant Weasley?

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre**: plutôt gai.

**°O°O°O°**

**Prologue**

La lueur rouge-orangée qui apparaissait, annonçait le lever du soleil. C'était un spectacle magnifique et pour n'importe qui, un sentiment de bien-être pointait son nez devant une telle beauté de la nature.

Pourtant Severus n'était pas n'importe qui. Il n'aimait pas cette lueur trop forte vous abrutissant pour quelques minutes des yeux peu habitués. Il n'aimait pas cette lueur qui annonçait une belle journée ensoleillé. Et par-dessus tout, il n'aimait pas le matin, surtout celui de la rentrée.

Levé aux aurores par un directeur plein de vie, avec pourtant des siècles d'existence, ne faisait pas non plus parti des choses qu'il raffolait. Encore plus lorsque cette personne se souciait de vous et votre santé à cause d'une veille de soirée particulièrement éprouvante. La bonne humeur de ce vieil Albus était aussi charmante que celle du Lord Noir. Bref, Severus n'était pas du matin et ne pouvait passer une journée entière sans son verre de cidre brut. La plupart aimait le café, lui non et il était fier d'être unique en son genre. C'est pour cela qu'il levait bien haut son verre pour affirmer son individualité.

Le passage à la salle de bain était un plaisir sans nom au contraire de la suite. Sur tous les elfes de cette école, il fallut qu'Albus, encore lui, lui désigne un elfe plus maladroit que Potter, Weasley et Londubat réunis. Cette catastrophe ambulante avait au cours de ces années d'enseignement: brûlé, rappetissé, troué ses robes. Brûlé, cuisiné, transformé ses repas. Et le meilleur de tout, brisé, répandu, mélangé ses flacons de potions. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais tué Twini. Il lui avait lançé des regards polaires, des invectives cuisantes et maintenant il ne faisait même plus attention. Il était devenu économe grâce à cet elfe après tout. Tout dans l'appartement de Severus était maintenant incassable, remboursable ou réparable. Même guérissable. Après tout grâce aux dîners infects qu'il avait avalé, le brun avait une réserve complète de potions.

Le but presque ultime étant, après tout ce splendide parcours, de rejoindre Albus et se idées farfelues dans son bureau. La statue étant déjà ouverte Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de monter à vitesse normale. Il toqua séchèment à la porte et souffla une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans l'antre du prénommé « vieux fou », par ses étudiants de Serpentard. A peine un pied posé dans le bureau, le brun sentit le coup tordu. Mais de toute façon dès qu'Albus faisait ce sourire il y avait un coup tordu. D'abord la protection de Potter, ensuite la protection de Potter, puis la protection de Potter, encore et toujours, et à ajouter, leçons d'occlumentie à Potter. Toutes les missions « spéciales » que lui assignait Albus concernaient de près ou de loin Potter. N'y avait-il que ce satané gamin dans tout ce collège?

A la fin de l'entrevue, Severus, qui avait déjà un teint pâle, atteint un teint cadavérique. Ce que lui demandait Albus était tout simplement impensable et impossible! Pourquoi toujours lui!

Par la barbe de Merlin, la chance ou la bonne étoile n'avait jamais été avec lui. En plus il commençait à dérailler. Mais où allait le peuple?

Le brun en tout cas, dans une porte, ou était-ce le contraire?

« Severus? Pardonnez-moi je ne vous avez pas vu. Mais que faisiez-vous donc derrière cette porte aussi? ». Le brun se contenta de grogner en tenant son nez et se dirigea rapidement mais d'un oeil alerte vers ses appartements. Cette Minerva était une vicieuse. Non seulement elle faisait semblant d'être désolée, mais en plus, osait insinuer qu'il écoutait aux portes. Lui, un homme respectable, au possible!

Cette journée était un calvaire qui deviendrait enfer. Dans deux heures exactement, des gosses hyper-actifs rentreraient dans ce château avec pour seule idée en tête « Découvrir les mystères de Poudlard ». La seule compensation qu'il avait, était de pouvoir leur faire perdre des points et distribuer les heures de colle. Mais malheureusement, cet ami des moldus d'Albus ne voulait pas laisser les professeurs torturer ses chers petits. Un petit sort de doloris et hop, on n'y parle plus. Le calme règne ainsi que la crainte et la dictature...plutôt l'autorité, oui c'est ça. Ne connaisse-t-il pas le sens du mot « amusement » dans ce lieu baigné d'optimisme et dégoulinant de bons sentiments?

Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour essayer d'innover cette école vieillotte.

Une heure de moins, l'enfer allait bientôt s'ouvrir. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce travail déjà?

Ah oui, rédemption et espionnage. Quelle bêtise que l'insouciance de la jeunesse.

Une chose est sûre si je survis à cette année, au moins, je prends un congé à vie sur une île déserte, ou mieux, au fin fond du Canada!

Oui Twini, je n'oublie pas le banquet de rentrée, non pas la peine de repasser ma robe, elle est très bien là où elle est, c'est-à-dire sur moi. J'aurais dû aller me terrer dans un manoir lointain, entouré de livres et de cidre dès la fin de mes études. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait?

L'heure fatidique est arrivée. Adieu tranquillité, livres, potions et cidre...ce sera pour une autre fois le cidre. Bien sûr tout les professeur sont déjà là, quel bonheur!

Oui Albus je vais aussi bien qu'il y a deux heures, c'est-à-dire la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

La vieille peau doit déjà être en train d'attendre ces petits oisillons qui arriveront d'ci une vingtaine de minutes.

Merlin tout puissant, donne-moi la force, je les entends déjà arrivé, ces véracrasses sans cervelle. Quel sacrilège que leur apprendre l'art noble des potions!

Monsieur-le-héro, Miss-je-sais-tout et larbin-roux, quelle équipe!

Tous là pour une autre année, ne pouvaient-ils pas se casser une jambe, ou deux!

Heureusement qu'il y a des exceptions, bien que le petiot soit un peu pâle. A noter, ne pas oublier de prendre rendez-vous avec lui pour interrogatoire forcé. Que ne ferai-je pas pour mon neveu?

Non Albus, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, non!

Encore une fois, un discours sans intérêt, soporifique, et dix minutes de perdus dans ma vie, suis-je maudit?


	2. Démarrage ratée

**Titre**: Etre maudit selon Severus

**Résumé**: Pourquoi Severus est-il Severus? Et pourquoi trouve-t-il attirant Weasley?

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre**: plutôt despéré.

**°O°O°O°**

**Chapitre 1: Démarrage ratée**

Une matinée encore ensoleillée se préparait dans les lointaines contrées écossaises. Dans un château, une forme indistincte se mouvait dans un lit tentant de frapper l'objet de son agacement.

« Albus voulez-vous sortir de ma chambre, et par la même, de mes appartements?! ».

Le vieil homme, le sourire aux lèvres, se contenta d'un léger rire et reprit sa discussion sur les probables propriétés thérapeutiques des bonbons au citron.

« Albus! ». Le dit-Albus fit comme si de rien n'était et Severus dut donc sortir de ses couvertures.

« Qu'est-je fais au ciel pour mériter cela? ». Un sourire lumineux et un regard innocent lui répondit.

« Je vais vous laissez maintenant, il est bientôt l'heure des premiers cours. C'était une excellente conversation que nous avons eu là mon cher Severus, nous devrions faire cela plus souvent. Avec une tasse de thé cela sera parfait. Bonne journée. » Et sur ces mots, le vieil homme sortit d'un pas joyeux vers la sortie.

« Pourquoi moi!? ». Severus retomba durement sur son oreiller en secouant les jambes férocement.

« Est-ce que Monsieur va bien? Peut-être Monsieur malade? Twini va préparer un bon thé à Monsieur. Et Monsieur devrait se lever, ce sera bientôt l'heure, ou Monsieur est trop malade pour se lever?... ». Severus n'attendit pas une seule minute de plus et sortit promptement de son lit, direction la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide.

« Monsieur ne devrait pas se lever si Monsieur est malade! ». Une douche très froide.

Cette robe le grattait. Ce n'était pas normal. Une robe ne devait pas gratter, non?

Pas comme ça en tout cas. Par Morgane, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se grattait comme un sale chien ayant des puces?

Il n'aurait pas dû prendre la robe que lui tendait Twini. Il connaissait pourtant cet catastrophe ambulante d'elfe depuis assez longtemps maintenant!

Et c'était l'heure des cours en plus, il n'allait pas tenir une heure comme ça!

Non, hors de question de donner satisfaction à ces cloportes appelés poliment « élèves ».

Tout sauf ça!

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là?

Une heure que le cours avait commencé et il ne pouvait se gratter que par intermittence.

Déjà une potion d'échoué pour Londubat, on ne changeait pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Mais comment avait-il eu ses buses?

Potter n'était plus accompagné de Weasley. Il y aura donc des chaudrons sauvés.

Lui qui pensait que Weasley avait moins de bêtise que Londubat, l'erreur était humaine.

Tiens tiens, mais qui est donc le retardataire? Et ce regard de Potter, quelque chose me dit que c'est le cher meilleur ami du Survivant.

Bingo! Quel plaisir que d'avoir une telle perspicacité. Il se lancerait presque des fleurs.

« Hé bien hé bien, qu'avons-nous là? M. Weasley, vous vous êtes finalement décidé à venir nous rejoindre, comme c'est aimable à vous ». Il jubilait d'avance devant ce teint pâle.

« Hé bien entrez donc M. Weasley, vous n'allez pas rester dehors ». Ne serait-ce pas une lueur d'espoir dans ce regard, quel bonheur, mais quel bonheur!

« M. Weasley? ». Voilà, il est fin prêt au coup de grâce. « Deux heures de retenue demain soir avec les pauvres chaudrons que vous avez délaissé pendant une heure et vingt points de moins pour les gryffondors. On peut dire que vous commencez bien l'année M. Weasley ». Ne serait-ce pas une lueur de colère maintenant?

Vous avez bien de la chance d'avoir été arrêté par cette Miss-je-sais-tout M. Weasley, ou vous auriez commis la pire bêtise de votre vie.

Bon sang, mais faites que cette deuxième heure passe plus vite, maudite robe!

Ving minutes...quinze minutes...dix minutes...

Pourquoi le temps passe-t-il aussi lentement?!

Si j'osais, j'avancerai discrètement les aiguilles, mais je ne le ferai pas. Il en est hors de question.

C'est pas vrai, je dois avoir la peau plus rouge qu'une potion de pimentine!

Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile de rouquin me regarde avec cet air d'ahuri?

C'est fini!

Merci, une heure de libre. Il faut absolument qu'il retourne dans ses appartements pour changer de robe, et vite!

Voilà le tableau. Ouvre-toi plus vite bordel de...

« Twini, pousse-toi de mon chemin! ». Vite, la salle de bain. Voilà, il avait enfin enlevé ce truc.

Et...

« Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ».

« Severus, vous savez...ce n'est pas si grâve ». Albus tentait de le rassurer mais ça ne servait à rien.

Il ne sortirait pas de cette infirmerie, cours ou pas cours, sans être redevenu normal.

« Pompom, quand ira-t-il mieux? ». En plus elle ose sourire, n'a-t-elle pas honte de se moquer ouvertement!?

« D'ici ce soir, il n'y aura plus une plaque Albus. Donc Severus vous devrez rester à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui ». Tant mieux, il n'avait de tout façon pas l'intention de sortir dans cet état.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Prenez soin de vous Severus. Pompom, je vous le confie ».

Comment ça « je vous le confie »? A ce qu'il savait, il était assez grand pour prendre soin de lui sans l'aide de quiconque.

« Bien sûr Albus ». Il ne doutait pas qu'elle soit aussi vicieuse que Minerva.

« Surtout restez coucher Severus ». C'est sûr qu'il allait fanfaronner avec pleins de plaques rouges sur le corps dans tout Poudlard.

Quelle rentrée minable. Il n'avait pas du tout été à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Dans ce cas, il se rattraperait demain.

Une minute...Weasley avait vu ses plaques. Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait une tête d'ahurie!

Horreur et damnation, il n'avait plus de réputation.

L'après-midi allait enfin prendre fin. Pouvoir retourner à ses lectures et son cidre, il n'attendait que ça.

Non...Faites que ce soit cette vicieuse de Pomfresh qui entre dans l'infirmerie.

Pourquoi Merlin ne m'écoute-il jamais!?

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud on dirait.

« Professeur Snape, Vous? Ici? C'est vraiment une surprise ». C'est ça, faites votre malin Weasley.

« Oui, moi, ici, M. Weasley. Mais que faites-vous ici vous? Après tout, les cours ne finissent que dans une demie-heure ». Qu'il réponde à cela maintenant le gaillard!

« Les cours avec les créatures d'Hagrid ne sont pas sans risque, comme vous pouvez le constater ».

Cette idiote de créature n'aurait tout simplement pas pu le bouffer dans son intégralité au lieu de lui mordre seulement la main. Faites que cette créature ait la rage.

« M. Weasley, que faites-vous ici? ». Là elle ne se moque pas, bien sûr. Pour ce cher Severus c'est un traitement spécial qu'elle lui fait. Il ne faudrait comme même pas qu'elle oublie que c'est lui qui remplit les étagères de ses potions.

« Asseyez-vous donc. Cette morsure n'a pas l'air trop grâve mais il vaudrait mieux la désinfecter et que vous buviez une potion, au cas ou elle vous aurait passer une maladie ».

Il ne sourit plus autant le gryffondor. Devrait-il enfoncer le clou?

« C'est vrai qu'il y a toutes sortes de maladies qui véhiculent chez ces créatures. La rage et, que sais-je, d'autres aussi horribles ».

Les mains tremblantes et le teint pâle, quel courageux gryffondor il fait.

« Tenez, buvez ceci. La blessure est désinfectée mais vous resterez à l'infirmerie pour plus de sécurité ».

Il n'en est pas question!

Pourquoi devrait-il rester ici pour une insignifiante morsure, alors que lui a eu pire et n'est pas pour autant rester bien sagement dans un lit!

L'injustice règne dans ce monde, c'est lui qui le dit!

Dix minutes que le silence règne en maitre dans l'infirmerie. C'en est gênant.

Il devrait peut-être amorcer une conversation civilisée?

« Vous n'avez pratiquement plus de rougeur ». Comment ce gryffondor de bas étage ose-t-il parler d'une telle ignominie?!

« Si cela vous amuse, c'est tant mieux pour vous M.Weasley ».

« Pas du tout. Je disais juste ça comme ça ».

« Si ce n'est pour rien dire, vous feriez mieux de vous taire ». Les mots ont dépassé la pensée.

« Comme vous voulez ». Bien sûr qu'il le veut.

Parler pour rien dire n'est pas une de ses spécialités.

Il commence sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Observer les imperfections du plafond vont un temps.

Pourquoi l'autre n'essaie-t-il pas de parler? C'est un gryffondor après tout.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?

« M. Weasley, qu'avez vous!? ».

« Rien rien professeur ». Rien qu'il répond!

« Vous êtes en train de convulser et vous dites qu'il n'y a rien! Vous êtes vraiment un stupide gryffondor! ». Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il paniquait lui?

« Ne bougez pas, j'arrive ».

« Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de bouger professeur ». Et il se permettait de faire de l'humour en plus.

Il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. Teint pâle, yeux rouges, convulsions.

« Pomfresh! Venez tout de suite! ». Elle n'avait pas intérêt à trainer.

« Pomfresh! ». Pourquoi n'était-elle pas déjà là?!

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette deuxième vieille peau vicieuse!?

Puisque c'est comme ça.

« Weasley, je vais tenter de vous tenir pour éviter qu'il y ait de grâves traumatismes, d'accord? ».

Pourquoi est-ce je lui demande son avis?

« Oui ». Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à...c'est vraiment pas évident tout de même.

Je crois que je vais être obligé de m'allonger sur lui si je veux l'arrêter...à quoi est-ce que je pense!?

Bon, maintenant que je lui tiens les deux épaules collés au lit, il a un champs de mouvement plutôt réduit.

« Pomfresh, allez-vous venir oui! ». C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce personnel qui laissent mourir des étudiants!

« Je crois que j'ai attrapé une de ces maladies professeur ». Maladies de quoi?

« Ne dites pas de bêtise M.Weasley. Peut-être est-ce là un effet secondaire de la potion prise auparavant ». Je pense que j'ai atteint le fond maintenant, puisque je suis en train de rassurer un gryffondor, qui plus est, un Weasley.

« Que se passe-t-il Severus, pourquoi criez-vous de la sorte? ». Pourquoi!

« Ne voyez-vous donc pas qu'il est pris de convulsion, et cela depuis plus de cinq minutes! Alors voilà pourquoi je cris de la sorte! ».

« Oh mon Dieu ». Enfin, il était temps.

« Cela devrait aller maintenant ».

« Vous croyez? ».

« Severus ne commencez pas je vous prie. C'était une réaction violente dûe à l'absorption de la potion, mais il va mieux. A l'avenir, je serai plus prudente ». Cela vaut mieux oui.

Je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai perdu mon calme?

La fatigue sans doute. Mais vraiment, s'inquiéter pour un gryffondor, il aura tout fait.

« Professeur? ». Il ne devrait pas être en train de dormir?

« Dormez Weasley ». Voilà, on ne dira pas que Severus Snape ne se soucie pas de ses élèves.

« Je voulais juste, enfin...merci ». Comment!?

« Mais... ». Il s'est endormi.

Saleté de stupide gryffondor.


	3. Problèmes de tenue

**Chapitre 2: Problèmes de tenue**

Une nouvelle journée venait de commencer dans cette grande école de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard, mais cela n'allait pas du tout.

« Twini! ». Quel Dieu avait-il insulté pour en arriver là?

« Oui Monsieur. Twini a fait quelque chose de mal Monsieur? Si c'est le cas, Twini va se punir... ».

« Stop! ». Pouvait-il en placer une?

« Qu'est-ce que cette chose? ». Parce-qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier l'immondice lui faisant face.

« Votre robe Monsieur ».

« Une robe ça! Cette chose est rose! ». Merlin tout puissant, comment en était-il arriver là?

« Twini a voulu s'occuper des robes de Monsieur après hier et Twini a donc mit un produit spécial pour que Monsieur n'est plus le corps rouge et... ».

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi est-ce que cette robe est rose? ». Allait-il enfin lui répondre!

« Peut-être Twini mit trop de produit pour être sûr que Monsieur ne soit plus rouge ». L'elfe se ratatina devant le regard ô combien ténébreux du professeur.

« Il n'est pas question que je sorte accoutrer de la sorte ». Les plaques rouges l'avaient déjà suffisamment humilié.

« Twini désolé Monsieur mais...Twini a lavé toutes les robes de Monsieur avec le produit ». Merlin, faites que cet imbécile d'elfe ait oublié une robe.

**Une demie-heure plus tard**

« Ne pouvais-tu simplement pas me laisser une robe, au moins!? ». Aucune robe. Toutes ses robes étaient devenues roses ou violettes selon la quantité de produit auquelle elles avaient été en contact.

« Twini désolé, Twini va aller se punir ». Quel imbécile!

Pendant que l'elfe se frappait la tête contre un mur, Severus s'asseyait désespéré dans un fauteuil du salon.

« C'est de pire en pire... ». Une main sur le front et l'autre tenant un verre de cidre, le brun marmonnait sur l'injustice dont il était victime. Alors qu'il commençait à se plaindre de ses propres années à Poudlard, sous le joug de « ces pouilleux de Maraudeurs », des coups à la porte se firent entendre.

Lasse, Severus se leva pour ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!? ». Le brun fixait furieux l'importun, dont les joues s'embrasèrent.

« Professeur...Snape...je ». Le dit-importun ne pouvait s'empêcher de bégayer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Weasley!? ». Le roux devint rouge pivoine et pointa du doigt le professeur, qui fixa lui-même le doigt sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il... ». Le brun baissa la tête perplexe et la remonta vivement, les joues légèrement rosies.

« Je...Dégagez d'ici Weasley, et vingt point en moins pour les gryffondors ». Sur ce, le serpentard referma la porte sèchement et jura comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'ouvrir la porte en boxer!?

Personne dans les couloirs. Bien. Il allait pouvoir profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait de dignité.

Y avait-il eu pire matinée que celle-ci?

Oui. Celle où ce stupide elfe avait fait pour la première fois la cuisine, celle où il s'était levé avec un mal de chien à la jambe à cause d'un stupide clebs à trois têtes, celle où il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit pour faire des potions afin de sauver les imbéciles stupéfiés, celle où il s'était levé avec un mal de côtes insoutenable après une nuit avec le trio d'abrutis de gryffondors accompagnés de Black et Lupin, celle où il s'était levé avec un mal de bras pas possible à cause de ce stupide tatouage, et enfin celle où il avait, la veille, sauvé la vie de Potter et le même Potter qui avait regardé dans sa pensine.

Non vraiment, il n'était pas du matin, il n'aimait pas le matin, il allait tuer le soleil pour empêcher le matin de se ramener.

En plus il était en train de délirer, il avait l'art et la manière de se ridiculier!

Avec l'aide particulière de son « charmant » elfe et...de ce « charmant » directeur.

« Ouvrez vos livres à la page 220, et sans bruit, ou vos misérables êtres depourvus de la moindre once d'intelligence subiront une série d'heure de colle digne d'avoir un abonnement à vie ».

Oui il était de mauvaise humeur, et alors!

Saleté de gryffondors sans cervelle! Non seulement son premier cours de la journée était avec eux, mais en plus c'était avec les 6ème année, donc avec cet abruti de rouquin.

Comme si il ne s'était déjà pas assez ridiculisé devant lui!?

D'abord les plaques, ensuite une entrevue en ptites tenues, et maintenant ça!

« Professeur? ». Qui osait l'appeler dans sa profonde méditation!?

« Quoi! ». Un serpentard...c'est pas une raison!

« Vous avez...enfin...votre robe ». Non...pas encore!

Il n'aurait jamais dû emprunter une robe à Albus, surtout lorsqu'elle était rouge avec des petits coeurs et un message qui passait maintenant en boucle: « I love everybody, peace and love ».

Non vraiment, il allait massacrer le matin.

Finie. Cette journée était finie. Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver son fauteuil et son cidre. Enlever cette ignoble robe et se relaxer dans un bon livre.

« Professeur? ». Allait-il devoir tuer le soir aussi!?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? ». Dernières minutes de self-control avant l'explosion.

« Je... ». Encore ce rouquin, qu'avait-il à vouloir le voir depuis ce matin?

« Et bien qu'attendez-vous? Je ne suis pas censé deviner M.Weasley ». C'est vrai quoi!

« Merci ». Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore?

« Merci pour quoi Weasley, avez-vous perdu l'esprit à force de cotoyer Potter? ». Après tout, cet imbécile de Potter tombait vraiment dans la paranoia, alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas contaminé son fidèle larbin?

« Pour hier professeur mais...je vais y aller. Bonsoir ». C'est tout?

« Weasley? ».

« Oui? ». Allez Severus, tu peux le faire comme même!

« Evitez à l'avenir de vous faire mordre, je n'aimerais pas, de nouveau, devoir vous évitez de profonds traumatismes ». Pourquoi lui ais-je dis ça moi?

« J'éviterai professeur ». Ce rouquin est plutôt mignon avec ce petit sourire en coin...Qu'est-ce je viens de dire!?

« Monsieur devrait éviter de boire autant. Monsieur va avoir mal à la tête demain sinon ».

« Twini? ».

« Oui Monsieur? ».

« Apporte-moi une autre bouteille ». Mignon? Weasley mignon? Depuis quand un stupide gryffondor, larbin de Potter en plus, était mignon?

Cette journée était un calvaire de plus, à cocher sur son calendrier post-rentrée.

Il avait besoin de cidre, beaucoup de cidre.


	4. Risèd, le retour

**Chapitre 3: Risèd, le retour**

Un rêve n'est pas significatif!

Il pouvait assumer le fait d'avoir rêvé deWeasley, il pouvait aussi assumer, et cela totalement, d'avoir donner deux heures de colle à Weasley dans ce même rêve, mais il n'allait pas assumer d'avoir embrassé et...et, enfin fait _le truc_ avec lui!

C'était du grand n'importe quoi!

Il avait du boire quelque chose de pas net. Le cidre avait-il un effet aussi dévastateur après en avoir bu plus que raison?

Non, impossible, cela faisait des années qu'il en buvait et il n'avait jamais eu cet effet sur lui.

Mais alors quoi?!

La crise de la trentaine!

Oui, c'était ça. La frustration et le manque d'activité sex...uelle, associés au cidre, le rendaient plus sensible, donc il avait les hormones en ébullition.

« Severus tu racontes n'importe quoi! ».

« Monsieur a des problèmes? »

« Non! ».

Le brun souffla bruyamment en appuyant ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo. Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir perplexe.

« Faire cours à ses gnomes n'est pas sans risque pour mon état mental ».

Le brun regarda une dernière fois son reflet et sortit de la salle de bain. Il fut de suite happé par l'elfe, nouvellement nommé « Elfe de Malheur ».

« Monsieur va bien? Twini a eu peur quand Monsieur a crié. Alors Monsieur va bien? ».

Severus regarda d'un oeil morne l'elfe légèrement sur-excité et se dirigea vers le fauteuil, pour y tomber comme une masse.

« Twini, peux-tu, s'il te plait, te taire une heure...voir deux? ». L'elfe regarda son maitre surprit et fit un grand sourire se rapprochant plus d'une grimace.

« Bien sûr Monsieur, Twini peut le faire, Twini va laisser Monsieur se reposer et aller aux cuisines.

Si Monsieur besoin Twini, Monsieur l'appelle ».

L'elfe transplana à la fin de son discours et le brun soupira d'aise.

« Enfin tranquille. Béatitude comme tu es douce à mon état et le silence est une mélodie enchanteresse ».

* * *

« N'oubliez pas de nettoyer vos chaudrons avant de partir...Parks! Votre camarade n'est pas censé vous servir de serpillère afin de nettoyer les résidus déplorables de votre mixture! ».

Quelle vie de martyr!

Mais il ne lui restait plus que trois jours. Trois jours avant le week-end, il pouvait tenir le coup. Il avait réussi à tenir jusqu'ici, il pouvait tenir encore un peu, non?

« Professeur? ».

Peut-être s'était-il avancé en sous-estimant son quotat de résistance?

* * *

« Albus...vous n'êtes pas sérieux! Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est de la folie! ».

Merlin était dur avec lui. Que lui avait-il fait, à part jurer deux...ou trois mille fois dans sa vie sur la barbe du vieil homme?

« Un bonbon au citron pour remonter le moral mon cher Severus? ».

Ce vieux était infernal!

« Non. Albus ». Voix glaciale?...On est bon à ce niveau. « Vous semblez penser que c'est une bonne idée mais je continue à désapprouver et nous nous trouvons donc dans une impasse ».

Oui, exactement. Il ne sera pas dit que Severus Snape, maitre ès potion, maitre ès sarcames, élu professeur le plus détesté depuis des années et ayant un degrès de haine jusque-là inégalée- sauf par le Lord envers Potter- en la personne du feu-Sirius Black, perdra sur son propre terrain. La manipulation et le monopole du dernier mot lui étaient réservés.

« Vous m'avez juré loyauté Severus ». Phrase laissée en suspend agrémentée d'un regard fortement accusateur avec la pointe de déception qu'il faut à tout bon mage blanc manipulateur et défenseur invétéré du citron sous toutes ses formes, qui se respecte.

Voilà comment toutes vos illusions sur le contrôle et le monopole du dernier mot s'écroulent tel un ivrogne après une forte consommation de Whisky-pur-feu de chez Abelforth- et douteux le dit Wisky-pur-feu, très douteux.

* * *

« Quelle corvée...si j'en trouve un, ses oreilles vont douloureusement lui chauffer » marmonna avec fureur Severus, occupé à surveiller les couloirs d'un, ou d'une, ou des probable(s) resquilleur(s) qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de sortir après le couvre-feu.

Dommage pour lui que depuis qu'un petit malin- ou un saleté de petit empêcheur de sadisme aigu- avait eut l'audace- cela ne pouvait être qu'un gryffondor, il en mettrait sa licence de maitre ès potion au feu- de 'zieuter' le planning des tournées du dit- maitre ès potion, aucun élève n'osait se montrer dans les couloirs. C'est qu'ils préfèraient se promener lors des jours de Minerva- trop conciliante, surtout avec ses gryffons- ou ceux de Filius. Pas la peine de parler des jours de Pomona, cette femme pourrait tout aussi bien leur proposer des friandises, infamie!

Sans doute pensait-elle qu'en leur donnait une rage de dent ou un mal de ventre, ils allaient éviter de retenter l'expérience?...D'un certain côté, c'était du sadisme, mais d'un autre genre.

Bref, Severus s'ennuyait ferme et il est vrai que de la compagnie n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Qu'il ne se soit pas balader dans les couloirs, tel un détraqueur en quête d'élèves à assassiner à coup d'heures de colles toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, pour rien au moins!?

_Clac_

« Ah mon cher Severus, il semblerait que tu ais trouvé ta victime ». Se frottant presque les mains d'anticipation, il avança à pas feutrés vers l'origine du bruit. Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir, il ne vit que le vide, aucun élève à l'horizon. Loin d'être abattu, il leva sa baguette de sorte qu'elle entre menaçante, la première, dans la vision du jeune- ou de la jeune- écervelé(e).

Il avança lentement, donnant l'impression de glisser sur le sol, et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait en fait dans le couloir où on ne pouvait trouver qu'une seule porte, si on cherchait bien.

« La salle sur demande...intéressant ».

Severus n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour formuler sa demande et il passa trois fois devant ce qu'il savait être l'endroit d'apparition de la porte. Celle-ci apparut presque instantanément, en bois, sans plus.

« Je te tiens mon gaillard ». Ricanant sous cape, il ouvrit la porte brusquement, tout était dans l'effet de surprise.

« Alors on se croit au-dessus du règlement...? ».

Figé dans son élan théatral, il fixa deux yeux bleux qui lui renvoyaient le même regard surpri qu'il qu'il devait afficher. Dans un toussotement loin d'être naturel, Severus s'approcha avec ce qu'il voulait être une démarche assurée.

« Alors Monsieur Weasley, il semblerait que tout comme votre meilleur ami, vous ayez développé une certaine résistance à suivre le règlement ».

Ron, encore sous l'effet d'une pseudo-crise cardiaque, se leva mal à l'aise sous le regard sombre de son professeur. Sa dégaine ne l'aidait pas vraiment à paraître aussi revêche qu'Harry si il avait été dans une situation similaire.

« Pas d'explication Weasley?...vous savez ce qu'il en coûte de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu pourtant? ».

Le rouquin hocha la tête en fuyant avec énergie le regard de l'adulte. Severus haussa un sourcil dubitatif au comportement étrange de l'avant-dernier Weasley de la fratrie. Il s'attendait à plus de fougue, de hargne, pas à une résignation silencieuse.

Même pas un peu d'action? ¨Pourtant il avait bien un gryffondor en face de lui à ce qu'il sache?

Le meilleur ami de son cauchemar personnel et perpétuel, c'est-à-dire, Harry Potter. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce rouquin de malheur?!

« Weasley, à moins de vous être rendu compte que vous paraissiez plus intelligent en fermant la bouche, vous pourriez au moins avoir la décense de répondre à une question lorsqu'on vous en pose une?! ».

« Désolé professeur...oui je sais ce qu'il arrive à un élève qui désobéit au règlement ».

Bien! Il avait dû lui arracher cette réponse de la bouche, mais il avait réussi et Weasley n'avait donc pas été victime d'un sort de silence.

« Suivez-moi, je vous ramène donc à votre tour ».

Severus lui emboita donc le pas, passant la porte de la salle sur demande, sans remarquer un miroir anodin à première vue mais qui ne l'était pas pour autant. Ron suivit son professeur, sa propre image disparaissant dans le miroir derrière lui, où il s'était vu, non pas meilleur gardien de Quidditch entouré de fille, mais tout simplement heureux, entouré de deux bras fermes aux manches d'une robe noire.


	5. Où Ronald Weasley pense gayment

.god!

Vu la date de la dernière update, je dois normalement être fichée dans la catégorie des-personnes-qui-ont-disparu-et-dont-on-n'a-pas-retrouvé-le-corps XD

Bon, l'explication est courte, dans le genre vraiment courte: 2ne1.

Mais prise d'une soudaine inspiration en regardant un magnifique coucher de soleil au-dessus de toits enneigés, voilà ce que ça a donné. J'ai tourné les yeux quelques heures de la K-pop et de YG en général pour ce chapitre.

Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Ron. La raison étant...qu'il n'y a pas de raison. J'aime bien le personnage de Ron, j'aime l'acteur qui joue Ron (Rupert Grint!) et c'est tout.

Bref, je retourne vers Glee mais je n'oublierai jamais le premier amour, le seul, l'unique et pour toujours: Harry Potter.

Donc **Joyeux Noel **et** Bonne année **à qui lira ce chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Où Ronal Weasley pense gayment**

C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

Il était aussi hétéro que le plus hétéro des hétéros...enfin, il se comprenait. Après tout, c'était son esprit, non?

Le seule raison pour laquelle Severus-maléficus-Snape était apparu dans ce satané miroir- sorti de l'endroit le plus puant de l'enfer , c'est-à-dire là où vivaient les Gobelins, les vampires at autres créatures pas super sympas...sont également incluses les-grosses-araignées-velues et mangeuses d'hommes, surtout de pauvres roux sans défense...bref- c'était uniquement, et il le clâmait haut et fort mentalement, parce-qu'il était entré dans la salle sur demande et que la porte se trouvait directement face au miroir. Tout simplement.

Le seul problème étant qu'il se trouvait dans la salle sur demande depuis une demie-heure et qu'il aurait très bien pu rester hors des griffes du professeur le plus maudit de Hogwarts. Il lui aurait suffit d'attendre encore vingt bonnes minutes ou de simplement dormir dans la dite-salle sur demande.

Mais non!

Non seulement il **savait **quand Snape finissait sa ronde...mais il pouvait se donner le bénéfice du doute étant donné que tout Gryffondor qui se respecte doit connaitre l'emploi du temps du graisseux pour ne pas se retrouver avec une liste d'heures de retenue plus longue que la liste de produits pour cheveux qu'utilisait Malfoy pour les faire tenir en place. Tsk.

Ce qui revient au: pourquoi a-t-il absolument voulu sortir de la salle sur demande avant la fin de la ronde et s'est-il ensuite ré-installé devant le miroir sachant que Snape l'avait entendu et allait arriver?

Enfin, autre question aussi inquiétante: si il était dans la salle sur demande depuis une demie-heure, sa réponse "irruption du professeur dans la salle = apparition dans le miroir" était ri-di-cu-le.

Alors, deux conclusions. Soit, il était devenu cinglé et masochiste. Soit il ressentait de l'**attirance **d'une quelconque manière que ce soit pour **Severus Snape**. Donc, dans les deux cas il était masochiste. Et totalement foutu.

Six ans qu'il se plaignait de "_la chauve souris graisseuse hantant les cachots qui ne devait même pas avoir avoir de vie sentimentale et ne devait jamais en avoir eu une_", et que lui arrivait-il?

Il était attiré par **ça**.

C'en était carrément risible.

* * *

Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de choix devant lui.

D'un côté, Hermione. Sa meilleure amie Hermione, intelligence, perspicace, pas vraiment le sens du tact et qui était avant tout autre chose, une fille.

Deux hommes fricotant sont pour les filles ce que sont deux femmes sont pour les garçons. C'est-à-dire qu'à chaque fois qu'ils entreraient dans la salle de potions, ou dans la Grande Salle ou alors qu'ils marcheraient dans les couloirs et qu'ils croiseraient le professeur de potions, celle-ci lui lançerait des regards en coin pas très discrets et avec ce petit rire irritant dont sont capables certaines filles. Pas toutes heureusement, parce-qu'entendre un jour, sa mère, faire ce rire lui donnerait tout simplement envie de gerber ou de se perçer les oreilles et les yeux. Yeuk.

Il était également hautement probable qu'elle soit dégoûtée par lui et lui lance des regards de femme trompée. Ou elle lui dirait que c'est normal, que c'est juste une phase de l'adolescence par laquelle passe tous les garçons et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter...mais Snape, sérieusement?

Sinon, il y avait Harry. Son meilleur pote Harry, courageux, serviable, discret et d'humeur assez changeante ces jours-ci. Harry serait peut-être assez ouvert d'esprit pour accepter sa confession et l'aider à y voir plus clair. Ou il sera juste tout aussi dégoûté par son camarade de chambre et préviendra les autres gars et ensemble, d'un commun d'accord, décideraient de l'isoler et de complètement l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de leurs études. Ouch.

Aucun scénario ne lui plaisait. Et il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'il n'en parle à Ginny. Elle irait tout raconter au reste de la fratrie Weasley, et tôt ou tard, les parents le sauraient aussi.

Qu'on lui parle alors de liens familiaux incassables. Humpf.

Tout à ses pensées, Ron s'était retrouvé dans les dongeons de Hogwarts. Pas vraiment une bonne chose en soi. Et cela n'allait pas s'arranger puisqu'une personne aux couleurs vert et argent arrivait dans sa direction. Accessoirement, c'était également la direction de la Salle Commune des Slytherins.

- Weasley, lorsqu'on joue à l'espion on ne traine pas à la vue de tous et de toutes. Alors, une explication ou je me fais un plaisir de refaire ton portrait de manière plus favorable que celui que tu présentes actuellement.

- Malfoy, s'hérissa Ron, en levant la tête pour regarder le blond de haut. Mais même alors, l'attitude de Malfoy compensait les centimètres qu'il lui manquait.

- C'est bien le pauvre, tu te rappelles au moins du nom de ton maître. Maintenant si tu expliquais** ta **présence en **ces** lieux, prononça le Slytherin de manière désinvolte.

- Comment tu..., Ron s'arrêta net dans son exclamation, la deuxième partie de la phrase du blond venant d'arriver à son cerveau. Analyse. Résultat.

- Quoi? Quels dongeons! A quel moment!

Draco Malfoy ne riait jamais des Gryffindors. Non. Il affichait un sourire sarcastique ou médisant. Mais rire, outre qu'aux dépens de ces rivaux, jamais.

Pourtant si il y avait bien un moment où il aurait pu pleurer de rire à en tomber par terre en se tenant le ventre, c'était bien celui-ci.

Mais Draco Malfoy était un **Malfoy**. Et un **Slytherin** de surcroit. Il se contenta de lever un sourcil sceptique et de regarder le roux de la manière dont un adulte regarderait un enfant qui aurait dit ou fait quelque chose de particulièrement stupide.

- Weasley, à moins que tu ne perdes déjà la mémoire. Ici, dongeons. En haut, tour des paysans. Donc bouge avant que je ne perde patience et ne mette ma précédente menace à exécution.

Le roux regagna finalement son calme et lança un regard étrange au Slytherin. Regard auquel répondit le blond par un autre sourcil levé et la bouche pincée, parce-que l'irritation et le mal de tête qu'il ressentait habituellement autour de Gryffindors le reprenait.

- Malfoy...est-ce que tu as déjà été...attiré par un autre garçon?

Le vent qui soufflait dans les dongeons paraissait souffler plus fort en cette fin de septembre. Sinon pourquoi son sifflement sonnerait si distinctement dans l'oreille de Draco. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il ressentait un coup de froid soudainement. Non?

Si. Définitivement.

- Par-don. Weasley...Je pense que la raison de ta présence ici est toute trouvée: la mort. Et bien ne t'en fais pas elle est devant toi. Je t'assure que je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit rapide et la plus douloureuse possible, siffla le blond au bord de l'explosion.

Son mal de tête habituel venait de prendre des proportions irréelles. Le Slytherin frotta légèrement sa tempe sans oublier de lancer un regard glacial au Gryffindor.

Mais Ron n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et fixait toujours le blond, cette fois-ci pourtant en froissant les sourcils comme si il se concentrait. Ce qu'il était en fait en train de faire. Il venait de demander de but en blanc à **Draco Lucius Malfoy **si il avait déjà ressenti une certain attraction pour quelqu'un du même sexe.

Il était un homme mort. Malfoy allait l'assassiner et il faudrait des années avant de retrouver son squelette dans une des pièces hantées des dongeons.

- Je suis très sérieux Malfoy. D'homme à homme...enfin, tu vois quoi. Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti de l'attirance pour un autre garçon?

Ronald Weasley n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus perspicace et intelligente qui n'ait vu le jour sur cette Terre mais il savait quand la grande Faucheuse venait chercher son dû.

Après tout, il était ami avec Harry-situations-dangeureuses-en-tout-genre-Potter, non?

- Si ça te dérange tant que ça tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre Malfoy. Pas la peine de s'énerver, c'était juste une question. Ere-de-glace-Malfoy va mieux maintenant? humpf. Vraiment pas serviable ces Slytherins, on ne peut rien leur demander.

C'est sur ces douces paroles que Ron s'éloigna du blond pour retrouver ses amis dans la Salle Commune. Sans avoir eu une seule fois le réfléxe de se retourner pour vérifier que le Slytherin n'allait pas lui lancer un sort dans le dos.

- Ces Gryffindors auront ma peau, un frisson pacourut Draco en pensant aux rides que ces deux dernières années à Hogwarts en compagnie de ces crétins de rouge et or allaient lui apporter. Il avait besoin de Whisky-pur-feu. Ou de cidre.

Et le seul endroit à Hogwarts où l'on trouvait du cidre se trouvait dans les quartiers de son parrain.

_Salut Severus, ça faisait longtemps. Tu as déjà sorti le cidre? Donc ça ne te dérangera pas de remplir un verre pour ton filleul préféré? Oui, le seul et alors? Un verre par pitié._

Un Malfoy ne suppliait en aucune circonstance. Mais est-ce que les Malfoy avait déjà eu à faire à des êtres aussi desespérants que **cette** génération de Gryffindors?


End file.
